Naruto's Poem
by Romez
Summary: The class waited, wanting to hear Naruto's poem, which would most likely be an epic failure. However, when his lips opened, this was not what they were expecting.


**:)**

**Iruka's name means Dolphin**

**XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxx**

"All right, next is Haruno Sakura. Please present your poem." Said the nose-scared Chuunin.

A girl with unnaturally pink hair stood and, with a loud voice, began her epic poem.

"_I love you oh so much Sasuke_

_Why won't you be with me?_

_You know I'm the perfect person for you,_

_why don't you just admit me?_

_We could have lots of fun,_

_rebuilding your Uchiha clan_

_After all,_

_I am your most loyal fan._

_So please pick me,_

_instead of that Ino-Pig._

_May we can become famous,_

_and start our own gig?"_

_Your eyes are so dreamy,_

_and you are so cool._

_The only girl that doesn't like you,_

_must be a complete fool."_

The love filled pinky sat down, satisfied that her poem would reach into the depths of her Sasuke-kun's heart. She turned a hopeful gaze towards said Uchiha, and became surprised when she actually saw a hint of a smirk on his face. Her heart immediately began beating rapidly as it seemed her heart couldn't contain the joy that wanted to burst out. With burning cheeks, she sat down, feeling light as a feather.

Iruka smiled a bit, then looking to see who was next on the list, he spotted Shiakamaru's name, and said, "Nara Shikamaru, please present your po—you're asleep again aren't you?" All he got in response was silence. Sighing, Iruka grabbed a piece of chalk and flicked it at the sleeping pineapple head. 5 seconds after the chalk hit, the Nara started shifting in his sleep. Then he finally opened his eyes, got up, and looked at the teacher.

"Shikamaru, read your poem please." Said Iruka in an insistent voice.

"Fine fine," With exaggerated slow movements, he picked up his paper and began to read out loud.

"I am...

bored...

this is...

all so...

troublesome."

With that, he let go of the paper and his head fell onto the desk with a solid thud. And thus, the Nara fell asleep... again.

With a sigh and a shake of his head, Dolphin-man looked at the next person on his list. Not really going in any particular order, he saw Hinata's name next.

"Hyuuga Hinata, please present your poem." Iruka said.

"H-Hai..." Replied a soft, yet nervous voice. Just as she was about to begin, Iruka interrupted her.

"Take a deep breath Hinata, don't stutter. This counts as a grade." Iruka said in his 'teacher' voice. In response, he got a node from the shy Heiress. Then she began.

"_I knew you always._

_Watching you realize your goal_

_Please, I can help you._

_You are not alone._

_I will be there to help you,_

_so please, accept me."_

The shy girl, now blushing a beautiful crimson red, sat down, shaking slightly. Iruka knew who she had been talking about and couldn't help but let a small smile show on his scarred face. Hopefully, Naruto would realize that he wasn't so alone anymore. Speaking of the blonde, he looked over to Naruto and noticed that he was abnormally still... not to mention quiet. It looked like he was pensively thinking about something. Shaking his head, he decided to continue with the class.

He looked down the list and his eyes now spotted the name of Akamichi Chouji.

"Akamichi Chouji, please present your poem." Iruka said.

"HMM!" replied Chouji, mouth full of chips. Swallowing his chips and wiping his hands against his clothes, he picked up his poem and read it aloud.

"Food  
i love food  
food is good  
it is my fuel  
sometimes, it burns  
it burns bad  
but, food  
i will eat  
forever  
because food is good  
i love food  
Food."

Once finished, the plump Akamichi sat down, making the legs of the chair creak from strain. Iruka couldn't help but sweat drop at the boy's poem, but it was true and slightly creative.

Looking at his roster, his eyes came across Naruto's name. He couldn't help but sweat drop, he knew the boy's poem would most likely be about his insane love of ramen. But, he had to give everyone a chance and this _was_ for a grade.

"Uzumaki Naruto, please present your poem." Said Iruka, just then, the class erupted into snickers, sneers, and sometimes outright laughter.

Not one to miss an opportunity, Sakura stood up and, raising a fist, said, "Oh come on Iruka! What's Naruto going to write about? We all know it's just going to be about ramen! Why bother, just fail him now! We all know that's going to happen!"

Before Iruka could point out Sakura's mistake about Naruto failing, Sasuke spoke out, "Hn. She has a point. What's the dobe going to write about? He's too much of an idiot to write anything about besides ramen." The Uchiha smirked, reveling in his small victory.

No one noticed the look on Naruto's face. Then again, no one could see it since there was a shadow cast upon his face by the hair that blocked out the light. No one could see that pained look the poor boy had, no one could understand what he was feeling... or rather, they soon would know _exactly _what he was feeling.

Moving in his chair a bit, Naruto reached out for his paper and held it in front of his face. Behind the paper, no one could see the dark grin upon Naruto's face.

Sakura, noticing he was about to read, said in a mocking voice, "SHHH! Everyone be quiet! The master of poems and creativity is about to begin." Withholding their snickers and taunts, the class became silent, waiting for the demon vessel to present his stupidity to them.

The stupidity never came. As Naruto spoke, chills and a cold, malevolent fear gripped at their hearts.

"Can no longer take it, can no longer stand it.

Someone will suffer. Someone will pay.

The walls of my mind, like a prison: suffocating.

The creature within shall drown out the day.

With darkness and madness, with shrieking and violence.

Kicking and biting, an oncoming hell.

Slamming against it: the cage of my mind.

I must bury the anger, drown it in a well.

Like a creature of madness, shrieking in torture,

It cares not for others, pays no heed to its health.

It will rip itself open to release the frustration,

The anger, the madness: contained within **me.**"

Naruto gently put down the paper, so softly, almost as it was the most precious thing to him. The shadow on his face was still present, his lips formed into a tight line. Then, a sadistic grin presented itself as Naruto looked up, blood-red eyes staring into the class that was filled with horror.

Malevolent and vile chakra started seeping out of Naruto in thick quantities, presently starting to surround the classroom.

No one heard the screams.

No one heard the pleas of the guilty.

No one knew, No one saw.

No one thought that Konoha would end this very day.

**XXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxx**

**I really like this one-shot. Took me 16 minutes to complete. I have no idea what spurred me to write this, but I did. Please review. I will continue with my other stories, but it seems I can't write certain things when I'm feeling other emotions contrary to the storyline. I can't write a happy chapter when I'm mad. So I guess I just got my anger off my chest and hopefully, I'll be writing my other story soon.**


End file.
